Remnant ZX
by WulfBerg
Summary: Jaune Arc is weak. You don't need to tell him, he already knows. But will a chance encounter with fate save his world? Maybe, but for sure this Model Z thing will help.
1. Ch1: Crash Landing

A hero. Thats what he had always wanted to be. A hero to fight back against the darkness that was the Grimm.

Jaune Arc had left his home in order to enter Beacon and realize his dream, that of which was to become a Huntsman. Why? Two reasons.

One: his father, his fathers father, his fathers fathers father, etc, had all been huntsman and a hero.

Two: Against all odds, the transcripts he had asked to be forged had been accepted by the Headmaster.

So, with his family blade in its transforming sheath on his hip, he had set out on an adventure to Vale. And that leads to now, our young protagonist walking along a dirt road.

Why was he walking along a dirt road? He had overslept and missed the Bullhead to Vale. While he could had just waited, a week seemed like a long time to wait, so he decided to just walk there.

'Honestly, why didn't I just wait another week? This is just pure torture...'

While our protagonist was mentally berating himself, he had failed to notice the night sky light up. Unfortunately, he only noticed at the last moment.

'Uhhg, I'm so- Wait, when did it get brighter?'

Jaune looked up, and with some miracle that us mere mortals cannot comprehend, he dodged. Jumping and rolling up into a ball had worked, though he had hit a tree and was currently experiencing the worst headache of his life.

' _Holy-! I barely survived that! What is it anyways?'_ He thought with wonder, not knowing that what he was about to find would change his life.

Walking to the edge of the crater, Jaune narrowed his eyes to try and see what was in all that smoke. It took a few minutes, but eventually it cleared up and revealed something Jaune was not expecting.

' _A face? Whats a face doing from outer space?'_

The object was black and red, ans it was shaped like a hexagon.In the center was a U shaped red thing surrounding a green crystal. Below the crystal was a metallic. The chin had a long white ridge running across it's lower half.

Against his better judgement, Jaune approched the object, then picked it up. It was cool to the touch, but was also slightly warm. It seemed to pulse in his hand, but it really didn't do anything else. No glowing, no magical stuff, it just sat there in his hand.

Going against his gut, Jaune stuffed the object into his pocket, and continued on his way, taking a glace back at the crater, then sprinting along the road.

 **Okay, so most of you might be wondering, 'What about your other storys?' I haven't forgotten about them. You WILL get them. I'm just having trouble writing some parts of the confession scean for TSRDxD, and figuring out a goal for the MC of Re: Grimm.**

 **One of the reasons why is the sheer number of story ideas in my head, and I dont now how to get them out. This, is one of them, and should get my mind organized and figuring out solutions to the problems.**

 **This story will only update if I'm feeling this way again, so I wont have to spend five minutes writing something like this.**

 **Anyways,**

 **Ciao for now!**


	2. Ch2: Explosion

Right now, Jaune had completely forgotten about the strange object in his pocket, and was not focusing on not trying to throw up.

After finding the thing, traveling had then became quicker. Using hissome allowance that he had saved up, he had bought a bus ticket to Vale, and had arrived there on the exact same date as he was supposed to be there.

In a way, walking/running saved him from being homeless for a few days. Who knew?

But back to reality, apparently, Jaune had completely forgotten to bring his pills for his air motion sickness. Just his luck. Jaune sat down, and felt his first good breakfast in a while completely disappear.

Breathing in, Jaune reaches in his pocket and pulled out the object. He hadn't looked at it sense he found it, scared that something might happen, but he felt safer with people around him.

Flipping it over, the back really didn't have anything, execpt for a small script in the center, containing two words he could barely see.

"Fortitude... Creed? Whats does that even mean?"

Suddenly, the news changed to a video of a blonde lady that Jaune had never seen before.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon Academy."

'Who is that?'The blonde swordsmen wonders.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."She indirectly answers Jaune."Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."Bowing, her hologram fades away, leaving everyone a bit more interested in the current situation.

Jaune looks out the window, seeing the cityscape of Vale, right before his smile then disappears as he bolts up and runs the bathroom.

Later...

"Oh ground, how I missed you..." Stopping himself from kissing the ground, Jaune finally stops throwing up. Looking up, he sees that everyone had already left.

"Hey, where is everyone?" Jaune asked aloud. He then got his answer in the form of an explosion, a rush of heat, and his body slamming into a tree.

"Oww..." Jaune gasps aloud, grabbing the bark of the tree and pulling himself up. Rubbing his head, Jaune turns around to find the source of the explosion. But all he saw was a pile of suitcases, and two girls. One was standing up and appeared to be yelling at the other girl.

While Jaune wanted to intervene, being one of the two only men in his household, he learned not to interupt an angry woman.

Checking his pockets, he grasped the object, somehow, giving him peace. He looked at it for another minute, waiting for something to happen, but it didn't. Sighing, he put it back in his pocket before walking to the lone girl in the crater.

'Sheesh, Deja Vu much?'Shaking his head, Jaune holds his hand out to the girl.

"You know, there are better places to take a nap. Need any help?"

See if you can find the reference in the chapter.

Alright, Ciao for now!


	3. Ch 3: Auditorium

Look, I'm sorry, Vomit Boy was just the first thing to come to my mind."

As of right now, Jaune and his new friend are walking and having a conversation.

"Yeah, well, what if I called you Crater Face?!" He snapped back, though he had to admit, it wasn't that good of a comeback.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" The girl retorts back at the blonde. Then he remembers he forget to introduce himself.

"Well, the names Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, and ladies love it!"

Giving a deadpan, the girl says, "Do they?"

"They do! Well, actually I hope they will..."

After a quick moment of an awkward silence, the girl reaches behind her and says, "Well, My name is Ruby! I got this thing!" A scythe her size suddenly unfolds and stabs into the ground.

"Whoa!" Jaune says as he leapts back, the blade almost stabbing him. "I-is that a scythe? I thought those were for harvesting!"

"Well," Ruby begins, "Sure, scythes can be used for harvesting, but my baby isn't! She's a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle!

"So, its also a gun?" Jaune states dumbly.

"Yep!" Ruby cheerfully says, "What do you have?"

Jaune sighs. He grabs the hilt of his blade and draws it, its blade glinting in the sunlight.

"Oooooooh! What does it do?"

Jaune sighs, "Nothing much. Its just a sword, and my sheath can turn into a sheild." He pulls up his sheath and it unfolds into a sheild.

"Well, I'm kinda a dork when it comes to weapons. I did go a little overboard in designing Cresent Rose."

That line brought Jaunes eyebrows up.

"W-wait, you made that?! All by yourself!?" Frankly, Jaune was a bit shocked. Sure, he new wepons were created by people, but something like that?! He totally thought it she at least had some help on it.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make your?"

"No, my sword is basically a family heirloom, passed down. My great-grandfather used it in the war."

It was silent for a second, then, "Well, not many have appreciation for the classics these days!"

'Yeah, the classics...'

"I have a question. Two, actually. Why did you help me earlier?"

"Why not? Like my mom says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet!'".

"Okay, do you know where we are going?"

Jaune stopped for a second. "I was following you." He sratched the back of his head, "You think there might be a directory or something? Landmark? Food court?"

After a moment of silence, "I take it as a no?"

"Yeah, a no." Ruby says.

After about ten minutes of searching, the pair finally found a directory and made their way to the front entrance to the school, where they enter the giant auditorium filled with people. Ruby looks over when she hears a voice.

"Ruby! Over her! I saved you a spot!" A blonde girl says, waving at Ruby.

Ruby looks at the boy with her, "Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony!"

"Sure, see ya!" Jaune waves at her as she walks in the direction of the girl."Great." He mutters, "Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" Jaune sighs, and walks away from the spot he was in to try and get to the front row.

Finally finding a spot, Jaune takes out the object. Even now, all his free time had went to looking and studying the thing, waiting for something to happen. He stares at the metal face, and it stares back.

The metal still pulsed with warmth every now and then, not burning hot, but a pleasant wrapped-in-a-soft-blanket kind of warmth.

' _Fortitude Creed..._ What exactly are you?'

A familiar voice from earlier snaps him out of his head.

"-like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there!"

'Is she... talking about me?'He looks around, no one in the vicinity matched that discription other than him. "Ahem…" Came from a man which got the student's attention.

"I'll…keep this brief." The man says as he puts up his glasses. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." He said, which got all the students whispering among themselves. The man continues with his speech. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at the school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He finished, then walking away as the lady from the video steps up.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

Walking towards the exit that the other students are piling into, he passes by the girl that pointed him out earlier. An idea pops into his head.

"I'm a natural blond, you know!"

Well, there it is! The third chapter. I dont own anything.Ciaofor now!


	4. Ch 4: Dream

It's the first night at Beacon. Everyone is in pajamas, laying out their sleeping was in his onesie, walking towards his sleeping bag. At least he remembered that!

He sat down on it, and reaching into his onesie's pocket, he takes out the object. It seemed to pulse even more now, as if it was waking up.

'Funny, and I'm going to sleep.'

Staring at it for a few more seconds, he was about to put it in his pocket when he heard a voice next to him.

"Ooooh! Whats that?"

Flinching away from the person that scared him, he got a good look at who it was. She had short orange hair and turquoise looked to be shorter than him. She had a crazy look in her eyes.

"Hello~? Remnant to person?"

"Oh, sorry. Um... who are you?"

The orange haired girl stood up and struck a pose. "Nora Valkyrie!" She sudden crouched back down. "What are you holding? Is it from space?"

Before Jaune could answer her question, she was suddenly pulled back. It was a boy with black hair with a magenta streak through it that matched his eyes.

"Nora, don't go scaring people like that."

She giggled and said "Sorry Ren!" Before running off. Said boy sighs. "I'm sorry about that. Nora can get out of hand."

"It's fine, not your fault. I'm Jaune, by the way." The black haired boy nods. "I'm Lie Ren, but everyone calls me Ren." Ren then speedwalks in the way that his crazy friend went.

Jaune looked at the object in his hands. "Well, this is gonna be and eventful four years..." Jaune puts the object back in his pocket, before crawling into his sleeping bag and falling asleep.

His dreams had taken a strange turn. At first, he had been fighting Grimm and cutting them like paper, then the next he was in a wasteland. Junk surrounded him, creating an arena of metal and plastic. The ground was sandy, and had a large crater in the center. But that was not what he was focusing on. He was looking at eagle robot. It was humanoid, and it looked to have a light and angular body frame, with a color scheme of green, white and gold. Violet lights were placed it's wings and midsection. Purple lightning arced across it's wings, as it looked prepared for battle.

Raising a blue gloved hand which held the object, he held another object in the dream, and he yelled something. His dream ended.

Opening his eyes, Jaune sits up slightly groggy.

'Uhhg... what was that about?'

No matter how hard he tried, Jaune could not remember his dream, and it irked him. He felt like it was important. Shrugging it off, Jaune stood up and saw that half of the room was still asleep.

'Well, I guess I should refill my belly...'

Well, thats a wrap! Things are gonna start picking up soon!

Ciao for now!


	5. Ch 5: Initiation begins!

Frankly, he was terrified.

I mean, who wouldn't? Now, why was Jaune terrified? Two reasons.

One: It was initiation.

Two: He was currently about to break the sound barrier after being launched off a clifff by a springboard.

And how did that happen? Well, lets rewind for a sec.

*~Flashback!~*

"Each of you will be given teammates,today. These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin said.

'Well, at least there isn't any pressure.'Jaune thought.

"That being said," Ozpin started once more. "The first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Jaune could've sworn he heard something similar to glass breaking nearby when Ozpin announced the way they would form teams.

'I take back my last statement. There will be A LOT of pressure.'

"Whhaaattt!?"He heard Ruby cry out in agony, as she was already dreading the idea of having three total strangers as her teammates during her time at Beacon.

"See?" The girl from last night said to Ren. "I told you~!"

"After you've been partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest." Ozpin said, continuing his explanation of the initiation. "You will all end up facing heavy opposition on the way there. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path… or youwilldie." This caught Jaune's attention. He knew that there would be danger, but straight up letting the potential students die?! Jaune knew Ozpin had to be crazy.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin finished, ready to start the examination.

Now Jaune was confused. How were they going to get to initiation? Climb down the cliff?

"Yeah, um, sir?" He asked timidly, raising his hand.

"Good! Now take your positions." Ozpin said suddenly, pretending not to notice the Jaune's raised hand. Upon hearing this, most of the Beacon initiates got into position except for Jaune.

"Uh, sir, I've actually got a question," Jaune began, not noticing the various students that were being launched off the cliff from their tiles.

"So this landing… strategy thing… Uh, wha-what is it? Are you gonna drop us off into the forest or something?"

Ozpin smiled. "No, we will be launching you."

'Wait, wha-!'Before Jaune could finish the thought, he was launched into the air.

*~End Flashback!~*

'I KNEW HE WAS CRAZY!'A second later, he saw a red and gold spear fly straight at him. He recognized it.

'Wow. I'm having a lot of Deja Vu recently.'The spear caught his hoodies hood and sent him flying in the direction it was flying. A second later, it lodged itself in a tree, and Jauns hung from it.

"I'm sorry!" He heard a family voice from earlier today call out.

'Seriously! Deja Vu!'He remembered the girl who threw the spear. Her name was Pyrrha Nikos, and apparently she was famous, but he only saw her on a cereal box a couple of times.

He managed to dislodge the spear from his hoodie, but forget how high up he was, and fell down about ten feet. When he hit the grassy floor, he groaned in pain. Grabbing the spear, he used it to pick himself up.

"Ow... that hurt. Ok, I need to return this." Looking at the spear, he saw a tiny switch. "What does this do?" Jaune flipped it.

Almost screaming in supprise, he dropped the spear that had turned into a rifle.

Sighing, Jaune said, "I really should have expected that..." Grabbing the rifle, he flipped the same switch and watched as it turned back into a spear.

Suddenly, the bushes in front of him started to rustle. Stabbing the spear into the ground and drawing his sword Crocea Mors, and getting into a sword stance full of holes.

Out of the bushes came... A girl all dressed in white. Jaune recognized the girl as Wiess Schnee.

"Oh thank Owm its just you..." Breathing out a sigh of relief, he looked at Wiess. "I guess this makes up partners?" He says sheepishly.

Wiess shakes her head and turns around. Jaune heard Ruby's voice saying, "You came back!"

Sighing, Jaune sheathed his sword and pulled the spear from the ground.

"Jaune?"

"AAAHHHH!"

Putting the spear in front of him, Jaune points Pyrrah's own spear at her. Once he realized who it was, he put the spear down.

"Sorry... You kinda scared me..." He says while scratching his head in embarrassment.

"It's fine. So, do you... have any spots left on your team?"

"As a matter of fact, I do!" Jaune said, smiling.

A few minutes later, Jaune and Pyrrha are walking through the forest. Suddenly, lound sounds coming from far off.

''That sounded like gunfire.'' said Jaune.

"It appears seems some of our comrades have ran into trouble.'' Pyrrha added.

They continued walking, until Pyrrha lifted up a branch, Jaune not really looking forward at that moment, so when she let go, it landed right in his face, sending him reeling back a few feet with a small yelp. ''Woah!''

She quickly turned around and said ''Jaune! I'm sorry!'' hoping that he wasnt hurt.

"I'm fine. Tis' but a scratch!" Jaune said, not all that worrried. "It'll heal, dont worry."

"Jaune... Why dont you just activate your Aura?"

This elected a confused face from Jaune. "Huh? Wazzat?"

"Our Aura is the manifestation of ones soul. It acts as a sheild to protect us. Everything has it. Even animals. The only creatures who don't have it, are the Grimm." Pyrrha said, giving a brief explanation of Aura to Jaune.

"So... Do I have it?" He asks.

"Everyone does. They just need to awaken it. Now, close your eyes and concentrate."

Jaune did as he was told, and concentrated by grabbing the object that was in his pocket. Pyrrha places her hand on his shoulder, a red glow starting to emanate from her body.

"For it is in passing, that we obtain immortality. Through our soul we rise and become a pillar for peace and harmony, and paragons of virtue and glory. Infinite in length, and bound by nothing, I release your soul, to protect thee against the world." As she finishes, a white glow emanates from Jaune's body, while she suddenly starts to pant.

"You ok Pyrrha?" Jaune asks the champion.

"I'm fine, just exhausted. I used my own Aura to unlock yours, but now it protects you from now on." She explains. She watches as the scratch on his forehead heals, like it wasn't even there. "And you have a lot of it."

Looking at his hands, one grasping the object, he watched as the white glow faded, but the red glow surroundings his hand never dissapeared.

"Jaune, whats that? And what's it doing?"

"I really don't know. I found it a few days before I came to Beacon. Had it with me ever since." Looking at the object, he could've sworn it's eyes glowed for a second. The warmth that pulsated from the object had gotten hotter, and pulsed even more.

Shaking his head, Jaune put the object back in his pocket. The red glow left his hand, and surrounded his left pant pocket, where he had placed it.

"It's fine Pyrrah. I'm sure it will go away. Come on, we got a relic to find!"

Pyrrha watched from behind at Jaune walked forward through the bushes, her worry vanishing and becoming a smile. She then began to follow him.

Welp, here you go! A longer chapter, and Model Z is starting to awake!Ciao for now!


	6. Ch 6: The Stalker of Death

"You think this is it?"

Jaune and Pyrrha stood in front of an ominous-looking cave.

"Maybe. I'm not quite sure."

"It might not, but it couldn't hurt to try?"

Pyrrha nodded. Considering they were just launched off a cliff into a Grimm-infested forest, everything was open to possibility. A few minutes later, a burning torch shone out in the darkness of the cave. The one holding it was Jaune.

"I really dont think this is it."

"It might be. How about five more fe-AAHH!" Jaune was interrupted by his foot colliding with a rock, causing him to trip and fall, and for the torch to go out.

"Ow..."

Suddenly, Pyrrah activated her Aura, creating an outline of her in red. It occurred to him that she didn't do it when they had light.

"Huh. Thats kinda smart." Jaune found it remarkably easy to do the same. A soft white glow surrounded his body. Well, execpt for the still glowing red pant pocket.

"Jaune.. Do you feel that?"

"What? My toe? Of course I feel it."

"No, not that." She paused, as if checking something. "Its warm..."

Following the warmth, they found themselves face to face with a huge glowing object.

"Jaune, I dont think this is the relic."

"Yeah." His voice came out squeaky and afraid. I mean, who would when really evil red eyes are staring at them.

"Run?" Jaune asked.

"Run." Pyrrha replied.

Both shot of in the opposite direction. As soon as they exited the cave, the owner of the 'relic' and evil eyes came bursting out.

It was a Grimm, the size of a one-story house. Most of it's body was covered in bone, and red markings covered its body like tattoos. Some parts of it's body was covered in moss and vines, making it look ancient. All in all, it was a giant scorpion, and that ment it's tail was the glowy object from earlier. This was a dangerous type of Grimm, the Deathstalker.

And it gave chase on the poor fellows who woke it up.

The dense foilage of the forest slowed them down. Trying to focus on not tripping while running at top speed was not easily said or done. It was truly a matter of life or death.

Well, it was going to happen a lot.

The two finally burst through the foilage and into a clearing. Jaune and Pyrrha were relieved to find both the temple and their friends.

The joy didn't last long.

The Deathstalker swung it's claw that Pyrrha managed to jump through, but the bumbling knight collided with the claw, sending him flying a few meters and into a tree.

'Ow... What is with me colliding with trees?

"Jaune! You ok?" A voice called out, presumingly Ruby's.

"I'm fine! Just a little dizzy!"

Thank god for Aura, or he would have been seriously hurt. But something else caught Jaune's mind. Why was the Deathstalker just standing there?

He didn't get to think when he heard a shout. Looking out of the tree, be saw Wiess currently plummeting to the ground.

Going against his gut once more, he leapt off the braches of the tree, flying towards her. Although he had miscalculated the jump timing and ended up being a cushion.

"My hero." She said sarcastically.

"My spine..." Jaune said, though it was muffled by the dirt. After getting up, he saw the Deathstalker was starting to move.

''Great, the gang's all here! Now we can die together!'' A voice said sarcastically. Ruby said that ahe was her sister. What was it, Yang?

''Not if I can help it.!'' Says the said girl before rushing off towards the Deathstalker.

Yang shouted at her ''Ruby, wait!''

Ruby tried to attack the Grimm, but was punched back by one of it's claws. She started to understand that she couldn't take it, but before she could retreat, a black feather narrowly missed her head, but stabbed into the red cloak she was wearing.

She had two options.

One: Detach the cloak from her body and run.

Two: Try to detach the feather, and get killed.

She took option two.

Jaune put his hand around the hilt of his sword, planning to run over and block the stinger from it's target. But his legs wouldn't move. They were stuck in one place, unable to move.

Seeing Ruby trapped, and in fear Yang shouted, "Ruby, get outta there!"

"I'm trying!" Ruby shouted as she was tugging hard on the feather. It wouldn't come loose.

But it was too late, as the Deathstalker raised it's stinger and was ready to deliver the killing blow. But as luck would have it, clear ice formed around it's body, trapping the monster in place.

''You are so childish.'' A coice said from behind Ruby.

''Weiss?'' Ruby questionned when she turned around.

''And don't forget dimwitted, hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style.'' Wiess listed off. "But I suppose I can be a bit... difficult.'' She admitted relunctantly. ''But if we're going to do this, we're going to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer.''

 _'Holy... I guess she can be nice. Well, in her own way. Oh crap! The birds coming back!'_

"Uhh, guys? Hate to interrupt, but the giant death bird in coming back!"

"Look, there's no sense in wasting any more time. Our objective is right in front of us."

"She's right," Ruby said, "Our mission is to grab an artifact, and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live," Jaune said happily, "Now that is an idea I can get behind."

Ruby and Jaune then walked up to a pedestal and got their artifacts: Ruby got the white knight piece while Jaune got the white rook piece.

After they put their pieces away, Ruby turns to everyone and said "Time we left."

 **Ok, big reveal next chapter.**

 **Ciao for now!**


	7. Ch 7: A Faith in Courage

A few minutes later the group had reached the ravine at the bottom of the cliffs.

The Nevermore flew up ahead and landed atop the large ruins over the ravine, screeching out at the young hunters-in-training, making them run into cover.

''Well that's great.'' Said Yang simply.

Then they all heard something burst out of the woods, making them turn their heads to see the Deathstalker, who had managed to free itself.

The group emerges from their hiding spots, causing the Nevermore to rise up into the air.

Jaune suddenly shouted, "Ruby! You and your partners take on the Nevermore! We got the Deathstalker!"

"Got it!" Ruby, along with Wiess, Yang, and Blake start running towards the nest of the Nevermore.

"Nora, distract it!" The boy commanded his partner as the Nevermore fired some feathers at the group, making them have to dodge each one. Thankfully, Nora pulls out her weapon, a hammer-grenade launcher, and shoots the Deathstalker in the face, causing an explosion to ripple across it's mask.

The explosion then causes the bridge to crack, and start to become unstable. ''We gotta move.'' said Jaune, the others nodding and following him.

The Grimm tried to attack them as they rushed at it, but Pyrrha blocked it's claws with her shield, then retaliating with her other weapon.

Ren then climbed up it's back and started firing directly on the connecting point of the stinger and the tail.

Nora then fired a few grenades at the beast, making it block with it's pincers, only to be stabbed in one of it's eyes by pure luck on Jaune's part.

The Deathstalker started to trash in pain which threw off Ren, making Nora shout out in worry of him.

He then noticed the stinger was hanging by a thread, and the Grimm's armour still looked pretty tough.

"Pyrrha, throw your sheild at the Grimm's tail and cut it's stinger off!"

Nodding, the champion threw her sheild at the thread, and cut the stinger off the tail, which caused the stinger to fall on it's head. The Deathstalker, in its confusion, then fell off the bridge.

Jaune then pumped a fist up in the air and cheered, Nora was helping Ren up, and Pyrrha was catching her breath.

The teens then got up and turned around to see Ruby decapitate the Nevermore's head from it's body.

"Wow..." Nora said in awe. Dispite the brutal display of death, the hunters-in-training could not help but feel amazed.

Of course, they snapped out of it when they heard a loud roar. The ground started to shake as the teens turned towards the forest, weapons in hand.

A few seconds later, a gigantic black beast burst through the foilage. It was a large scaly beast that looked like a Creeper, but wasn't. It stood on two massive, hind legs that ended in sharp bone white claws. It's head was large, about the size of two men, and it had a maw full of sharp, white teeth stained with blood to match.

Despite it's large size, its two arms in the front were tiny compared to tue rest of it's body. About the size of an adult male arm, it's hand ended in two digits.

If one knowledgeable on Grimm were to see this, they would instantly recognize this Grimm as a Tyrasaur, an extremely dangerous type of Grimm thought to be long extinct.

Apparently not.

While Jaune was the first to turn heel and run, he was not the last. All the others followed suit, knowing that if they should fight it, they would not see another day.

 _Linebreak_

"Ozpin! We have to intercept initiation!" Glynda yelled out loud once she saw the Tyrasaur.

"Not yet. I wish to see how they handle the situation. We will intervine when it becomes necessary." Ozpin says/orders his second in command.

Glynda grits her teeth. She stares at the screen. She watches as the young Arc gets thrown of the bridge, and into the darkness below.

 _Linebreak_

It had all happened so fast. One second, he was running, running as fast as he could, but he was nowhere near the speed of his teammates. The next, he felt pain as he was flung away from the bridge.

Jaunes eyes widened as he realized what had just happened. He looked up, or down in his case, towards the approaching darkness.

 _'Is this how I go? Falling down what could be an endless pit?'_ Jaune thought, seeing his life flash before his eyes. _'Well, I had a good li- Oh, who am I kidding!! I wanna live! You here me!?_

 ** _I._**

He saw his family. Tears flowing out of their eyes.

 ** _WANT._**

His dad shaking his head in disappointment.

 ** _TO._**

All because of him.

 ** _LIVE!_**

He had to.

 _For them, for everyone._

Jaune's eyes snapped open. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the object. It shone with red light.

 _'Fortitude Creed. A faith in courage.'_

He knew what to do.Reaching into the depths of his soul, he cried out.

 **"MEGAMERGE!"**

 **Ciao for now!**


	8. Ch 8: Megaman Model Z

A few seconds before...

"Jaune!" Ruby cried out with widened eyes, as she saw her friend falling into the dark of the canyon.

Pyrrha grit her teeth. She knew the risks of becoming a Hunter, but it pained her to see a friend die in front of her. Especially one that could've been prevented. But, they Tyrasaur suddenly stopped. It turned it's massive head over to where Jaune had fallen in.

Suddenly, a massive pillar of red burst from the canyon.

Back the the present...

Jaune was still falling, he knew that. But the sudden rush of power surging through his body put a smile on hisnface. He felt harder, better, faster, and so much stronger. The power felt similar to when his Aura was unlocked, but felt much more pure and stronger. Then, a voice rang throughout his mind.

"Biolink Established! M.E.G.A. System Online."

Jaune realized that it was coming from the object, which suddenly shatterd and entered his chest. Then, Jaune's body started to glow red from the neck down. The glow dissipated, revealing a skintight black suit. The only thing that was different was a diamond-shaped emerald crystal.

A wave of green energy came out of the crystal and washed over his body, leaving him covered in armour. His arms were encased in red and yellow gauntlets. A green crystal formed inside the gauntlets.

His spaulders and hoodie had reappeared, though with a style change. His spaulders became a crimson red with yellow highlights, and his hoodie gained the same color scheme, along with an unzipped golden zipper showing off the crystal.

A white belt wrapped around his waist. The buckle also had a green crystal in it. His legs were covered in red and yellow leggings that looked similar to a knights. Though Jaune didn't think knight armour had golden bands around the ankles.

Then, Jaune felt something form around his ears, and suddenly something covered his eyes. He calmed down after a second, realizing that it was a visor.

After the visor had formed, Jaune heard a shattering sound as the red area that he had just been in was replaced by the canyon he was falling in.

'Oh crapbaskets! I forget about being thrown off! Well, at least it wasn't a tree...'

Then, his visor flared to life, showing lines of what he could assume were code flashed up, then disappeared. A stylized Z appeared in the top left of his vision, with a solid bar and a segmented bar came out from the top.

'Huh. Well, maybe this thing can stop my falling?'

As if sensing his thoughts, an animation of a stick figure falling then grabbing onto a wall. Copying this, Jaune dug his feet and hands into the stone wall, stopping his desent after sliding down a bit. Then, the animation changed to show the figure running up a wall.

'Wait, can I do that?'

Almost instinctively, Jaune started running up the stone canyon like he was born doing it. Dispite looking badass, Jaune was freaking out. Not in a bad way though.

'THIS IS AWESOME! I'VE NEVER BEEM ABLE TO DO THIS BEFORE!'

Before he knew it, he was back at the top. Looking at the Tyrasaur, Jaune had a really stupid idea. An idea so stupid, it just might work.

POV change...

Ruby was enthralled by the crimson pillar, much like her friends and the Grimm. She should have taken this chance to run, but something told her that she was going to witness something amazing.

Then, the pillar disappeared. The Grimm focused it's head back on the teens.

"Why didn't we run?!" She heard Wiess yell aloud. "I don't know!" Yang yelled.

Then, Ruby's belief was answered. A figure flew up from the cliff. She couldn't see it very well, but it was clad in red. Drawing what she could assume was a sword, it spun vertically and cut the Grimm's head off as it landed.

Now, she got a good look at the person who had saved their lives. Blonde hair reached down the the lower back, and was kept in a low ponytail. He was dress in a lot of red. She didn't know who he was, but tje second she saw the sword, she realized.

"Jaune!"

POV change back...

Ruby suddenly yelled out his name, and then realized she was hugging him. Looking up, Jaune looked at the rest of them. Their jaws were wide open.

Yang was the first to break out of the stupor. "Well Vomit Boy, seems you got a makeover."

"Yeah, I guess... Hey!"

"Jaune, is that..?" Pyrrha asked. Jaune looked at her and nodded. "Yep, apparently it's space armour. Cool, huh? And Ruby? You can let go of me now."

"No! Can't have you falling off any more cliffs!"

Jaune sighed and looked at Yang. She shrugged, then asked, "By the way, you said space armour. Care to explain?"

"Sure, I mean when we leave the Grimm infested forest we are currently in."

"He has the right idea." Weiss said, "If we stay and longer, who knows what else we will attract." The others nodded, and started walking. Well, after they got Ruby off of Jaune.

Later...

It had been a few hours after initiation, and the team formations had almost ended.

"Ruby Rose… Weiss Schnee… Blake Belladona… Yang Xiao-Long… The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces and now, you shall form Team RWBY led by… Ruby Rose" This announcement caused an expression of shock to form on Ruby and Weiss's face, although the reasons were different for each girl.

'Good job Ruby! I knew you could do it!'

"Now, we have the last team. Jaune Arc… Nora Valkyrie… Pyrrha Nikos… Lie Ren… The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces and now, you shall form Team JNPR led by… Jaune Arc" The Headmaster stated, earning a surprised look from Jaune.

"Why me? I'm not any good."

"You help organize a way to kill a Deathstalker, fell of a cliff, climbed back up said cliff in a matter of seconds, then you cut off a Tyrasaur's head a few moments later." Ozpin said like it was the most natural thing in the world. This elicted a gasp across the students in the Auditorium.

Jaune sighed. He was right after all. The newly formed Team JNPR walked down the stage and back to the newly formed RWBY team.

"Now then, the ceremony is over. Classes will begin tomorrow at 9 in the morning. Your room information has been sent to your scroll. You are dismissed" The Deputy Headmistress announced, as soon as the Headmaster exited the stage.

Jaune followed the rest of his team to their new dorm. He really needed the sleep.

In the Headmaster's office, Ozpin looked at a video of the fight between RWBY, JNPR, and the Tyrasaur.

'I have a feeling this year will be interesting.'

Well, what do ya think? Yes, I did change Model Z's megamerged form. Why? Because I wanted to. And I didn't want to have a carbon copy of Gyro's megamerged form.

Oh, and heres the first Omake!

'Oh crapbaskets! I forget about being thrown off! Well, at least it wasn't a tree...'

Then, the armoured Jaune then promptly hit a tree growing out of the cliff.

"WHY IS THERE A TREE GROWING OUT THE CLIFF?!"

His angry voice reached his friends.

'Well, at least he's safe...' Pyrrha sweatdropped.

Omake End

Ciao for now!


End file.
